


Twitterfic 22 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."size difference & daddy saying kitten mayhaps?"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 8





	Twitterfic 22 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

You skipped in to his office, wearing a skirt that was perhaps a little too short for how cold it was outside.

But you didn't even notice the chill of the wind as you made your way to the police station.

You were too giddy about seeing Flip after being apart for over a week. You'd been away for your friend's birthday, but of course it was girls only, so you couldn't bring Flip with you.

A shame, but if he'd have been there, you would have struggled to keep your hands off him anyway.

You flashed him a big toothy smile when you saw him sat at his desk, grinning back at you.

He was wearing that red flannel, the one you've claimed as yours on a few occasions, but you decided to let him have it back while you went away.

Whenever you wore it though, it made you feel so happy. It swamped your tiny body, almost like a dress, and it always smelled amazing. Flip's signature scent clinging to you whenever you wore it.

You made your way to his desk, as he swivelled his chair around, presenting his lap to you.

You eagerly climbed on, wrapping your arms round his neck and settling yourself down on his massive thighs.

There was only one other person in the office, and they were facing the door anyway, so you didn't mind being so publicly affectionate with Flip.

His strong arms pulled you close against him for a long overdue embrace.

A few moments passed as you got acquainted with each other once again, and then you gently pulled back to look at his face.

That dark, wavy hair framing him so perfectly; the hazel eyes that seemed to change colour depending on his mood. You smiled at him, thinking to yourself how lucky you felt. Flip was definitely having similar thoughts, as he reached out for you, gently dragging one finger down your cheek and sighing contentedly.

"Missed you, baby girl."

"I missed you too, daddy." You usually only called him that in private settings, but you couldn't resist. It'd been far too long since you felt his touch.

Clearly he felt the same. As soon as the word left your mouth you could feel him hardening underneath you.

He smirked and looked you up and down. "I love how well you fit in my lap, kitten..." his voice trails off as he starts to stroke your thigh, while his other hand supports your lower back.

His hand truly encompasses your thigh; his fingers easily reaching the sensitive skin on the underside, sending little jolts of electricity through your body.

"I do too daddy. You're just so big," you reply, your voice quiet in his ear as you lean forward and subtly grind down against him.

His cock strains hard against his jeans now. As soon as you feel it, you shoot him a mischievous look.

He raises one eyebrow and smiles. "You wanna do this right now, kitten? Right here in the office?" He's growling in your ear now, both hands gripping your thighs, starting to slowly move up underneath the material of your skirt.

You let out a little gasp as his fingers continue teasing your skin, biting your lip to keep yourself quiet.

You lean in close to him, and nod.

He looks around the office briefly; thankfully his co-worker seems to have left for now. Then he wastes no more time.

One large hand snakes back up to your waist, keeping a firm hold on you, while the other finds the material of your panties - already soaked through with your slick.

"Oh baby girl... I've missed your sweet little pussy," he purrs in your ear, a jolt of lust striking you in said sweet pussy.

His thick fingers deftly move aside the material, before gently caressing your dripping folds. Running them up and down, coating them in your desire.

It's becoming too much. "Please daddy, I need you now," you moan quietly against his neck, your body instinctively moving towards him, greedy for more.

He hums, and pretends to think about it... Before sliding one long finger inside of you with ease.

Your cunt instantly clenches around him, desperate for him.

"Hmm, how's that, kitten?"

"Fuck... So good, daddy."

He works the one finger in and out of you for a few moments, before slipping a second alongside it.

You feel so full.

He growls. "Fuck, kitten... You're so small, so fucking tight for me. It's a wonder how you take my cock so well..."

Your head is spinning. The dirty talk, the feeling of his cock still hard underneath you, the movements of his thick fingers... It's too much.

You're moving with him now, both setting a delicious pace together as he fucks you with his fingers.

You try desperately to keep quiet, but sweet little moans escape your lips, only spurring him on more.

His grip on your hip tightens, and he moves his thumb to circle your c|it. It's so big, rubbing expertly against your tiny bundle of nerves.

His fingers are fucking you harder now, as your walls tighten against him. You whole body goes tense as you lean into him, preparing for that sweet release.

You're panting against his neck while he whispers praises in your ear.

"That's it, sweet girl. You're doing so well... It's time to come for me, kitten."

"F-fuck... Oh my god, yes..." you mutter into his skin, as your whole body runs hot, your orgasm truly taking hold now.

It's explosive, after all the time apart; your body *needed* this so badly.

Your cum coats his fingers, dripping down his long digits, pooling against the material of your underwear.

He works you through it, before slowly withdrawing, spreading your cum down your thighs before bringing his hand up to his lips.

You'd just about caught your breath, and leaned back so you could see his face once again.

You watch as he pushes his fingers past his lips, sucking them clean of your slick.

Your eyes widen. You're desperate for him again.

"Mhm... You're so sweet, kitten. I never want to go so long without tasting you, ever again."


End file.
